Transformers Under the Mistletoe
by Aztec98
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the NEST base and it's the Autobots first Christmas too. During the get together a certain plant appears on the ceiling. NOW UPDATED!


It was Christmas Eve at the NEST base. It was the first Christmas for the Autobots so their human friends Will, Sam, Mikalia, and Cheyenne had to explain it for them.

"So you guys know nothing about Christmas" asked Cheyenne as she poured herself a mug of hot chocolate.

"Well of course! We know nothing about an Earth holiday, we are Cybertronian not Earth machines. Plus we have only been here for 6 months." Snarled Ratchet as he fiddled with his tools.

"I've heard that Christmas is a time to celebrate what you have like family units and canons" Said Ironhide as he cleaned one of his prized cannons

"I've picked up a couple of stations that are playing this CHRISTMAS music. Should I put some on the speakers?" asked Bumblebee

"Sure! This place could use the music, it's so quiet in here without solders walking or autobots planning on how to destroy Megatron" said Sam

Then all of the sudden the hanger doors burst open to an Ice covered Optimus Prime and a half frozen Lenox family.

"I see the drive over here was fun!" giggled Mikalia who was trying not to laugh.

"Yah It was a walk on the park" said Will sarcastically while helping his wife and daughter get out of their coats. They were ushered to 3 couches that came from the lobby and sat very close to the fire to warm up.

"Pretty light" said Annabelle as she tried to touch the hot flames. Luckily she was stopped by her mom Sara.

"No no Anna. No touch light" Said her mother in a stern voice  
_

While the Lenox family warmed up by the fire, Optimus defrosted himself by a jet engine in the next hanger over, but he wasn't alone. What he didn't know is that a small human femme was in the hanger with him. Someone he liked a lot.

"Hay, Optimus!" Cheyenne yelled up to the humongous autobot leader.

"Oh Cheyenne, I didn't see you there!" Optimus stammered, slightly blushing. He had always liked the small female and her spying abilities

"I just came to see if my big buddy was okay" she smiled up at him.

"Oh, well, thank you" He said shutting the engine down.

"How about we go back to the others"

"That sounds fine Cheyenne"

"Ok now all I have to do is lead him over to the entrance to the hanger and get him under the Mistletoe. Then I can show him what Christmas is about." Cheyenne said in her mind. What Optimus and the others didn't know is that earlier Cheyenne had hung up a particular plant on the hanger ceiling.

"Hay, Optimus, can you put me on your shoulder?" She asked

"Sure"

They were just about out of the tunnel that connects the two hangers when Optimus spotted something hanging from the ceiling.

"What is this? He questioned as he poked a small plant with white berries.

"Oh Slag! Cheyenne and Optimus are under the mistletoe!" hollered Jazz as he pointed to the pair.

"Who put that up there!?" asked Ironhide, obviously irritated. He had always thought of Cheyenne as the daughter he had never had, due to the fact that he was separated from his sparkmate, Cheroma. He didn't even know if she was online or not. That's when he got protective and started to walk towards them, cannons whirling.

"No no no no no Ironhide! The Earth tradition states that if a couple is under the mistletoe plant they must kiss." said Ratchet while holding Ironhide back.

"Oh this is going to be gooood!" said Bumblebee and Jazz in unison as they, and the rest of the gang, looked at Cheyenne and Optimus.

The leader of the autobots blushed. He looked at the group and then to Cheyenne "I guess since it is an Earth tradition…"

Optimus put Cheyenne on the ground and transformed. He activated his holoform and hoped out of the cab. He walked over to the young woman and held her hand. They're heads slowly inched closer. Their lips touched and at that moment they both felt a spark. What was supposed to be a quick kiss, turned into a deep and passionate kiss.

While the two were kissing Ironhide was closing his optics hoping to Primus that it would be soon over and that his sparkling wouldn't think anything about it. *DEAD WRONG*

Optimus groaned and pulled Cheyenne closer to himself. She squeeked as he did so. He then broke the kiss. "I am sorry." Optimus let the teen go. She was blushing, her face was as red as the paint on his shoulders.

"You don't have to be. I really liked it. I even thought I felt a…"

Optimus interrupted her "Spark?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes Optimus"

He smiled and kissed her again, a little quicker than the last. "This might be a little rushed, but will you be my girlfri…"

She interrupted him "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend!" She then hugged him.

Ironhide was scowling. "Aw come on Hide! Aren't you happy Cheyenne finally has somebody to love?" Asked Ratchet

"Yes, but why did it have to be Optimus? Why not One of our N.E.S.T. soldiers?"

Before Ratchet could reply there was a thud outside; moments later a banging at the door. Ironhide rushed to open the door. He laid his optics on a baby blue femme. She was slightly smaller than him.

She looked up at the large black weapons specialist "Ironhide! Is that you?" She questioned excitedly.

"Cheroma?" He let the femme in and walked her past Optimus and Cheyenne, to the jet hanger.

"How did you get here?" He asked as he turned on the jet.

"I was in an escape pod and fell into stasis and then I guess I landed outside your door."

Ironhide smiled and told Cheromia of his adventures on Earth with the team and how they saved all the punie humans. He then turned off the jet engine. He walked over to her.

"I missed you." He said pulling Cheroma into a bear hug.

"I missed you too, 'Hide" She said snuggling into the hug

They stood there for a while and then Ironhide looked down at his mate "Do you want to do something? I think you would like it."

"Sure!"

Ironhide then walked her to the mistletoe.

Optimus and Cheyenne were sitting by the fire so they had the area to themselves.

"Cheroma, you are on a planet called Earth." He started "It is their tradition for lovers to kiss under a plant called the mistletoe." He said pointing to the plant above them

Cheromia giggled "No wonder you brought me here" They then leaned in to kiss each other

"Hay guys look! Ironhide and Cheroma are going to kiss!" blurted out Jazz as he pointed at the two.

Everybody looked in awe as the two bots face plates got closer and closer until they kissed.

Just like their bonding ceremony kiss, Cheroma wrapped her arms around Ironhide's neck as his big, strong, arms crept around her waist. They were happy to be back together after all those millenniums apart.

"BEST CHRISTMAS EVER" Ironhide thought as the two pulled apart. They then joined the others by the fire.

**I finally got to redo this story and I PROMISE I will do the others!**

**R&R in peace**


End file.
